Fated To Love You
by 13p
Summary: Mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu itu seperti meraih bintang. Kau tahu kalau kau tidak akan bisa meraihnya, tapi kau hanya harus terus mencoba. Please RnR! :3
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Persona milik ATLUS. (, '')9

Enjoy~

* * *

_**Prologue (Yu's POV)**_

"_Argh..."_ Kepalaku pusing. Tubuhku rasanya seperti melayang. Dimana ini..? Semua di sekitarku gelap sekali.. Namun lama kelamaan aku sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan kegelapan ini, sehingga aku dapat melihat tanganku yang sedang menggenggam sebuah katana yang berlumuran darah. Lalu aku teringat kejadian tadi...

"_Shouko? Dimana kau?! Shouko!"_ Aku teriak mencari-cari Shouko.

Tiba-tiba ada suara tak dikenal memanggilku. "Souji..."

"_Siapa kau? Ini dimana? Mana Shouko?!"_ tanyaku, kebingungan.

"Aku adalah yang bertanggung-jawab di dunia ini. Dunia antara hidup dan mati. Aku adalah Yama. Dan kau sudah mati, karena itu sekarang kau ada disini." Jelasnya.

Apa yang terjadi? Pikiranku terpenuhi oleh Shouko, apa yang kuperbuat padanya tadi. Keinginanku hanya satu... _"Aku...aku ingin hidup lagi! Ku mohon! Beri aku kesempatan untuk hidup lagi!"_

"Hmm.. Kau ingin hidup lagi? Apa tujuanmu?"

Tujuanku? Apa tujuanku untuk hidup lagi?_ "...Tentu saja untuk meminta maaf.. dan bertemu lagi dengan Shouko!"_

"Bisa saja aku mengabulkannya. Tapi, tentu saja ada syaratnya."

"_Apa syaratnya? Aku pasti bisa melakukannya!"_ Jawabku tanpa berfikir panjang. Apapun demi Shouko..

"Kau harus mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu sebelum kau berumur 18 tahun, atau kau akan hidup sebagai manusia yang tidak normal. Selamanya."

Eh? Tidak normal...? Tepat setelah suara tadi selesai bicara, aku langsung tidak sadarkan diri...

~o~o~O~o~o~

**16 Tahun setelah dihidupkan lagi..**

Sekarang, aku hidup di Tokyo setelah berkali-kali pindah karena pekerjaan ayahku di dunia ini. Namaku sekarang Yu Narukami. Anak dari Nathan Narukami dan Ai Narukami. Ayahku adalah seorang blasteran Inggris-Jepang dan bekerja sebagai pengusaha dan mempunyai banyak cabang bisnis. Sebab dari itu aku selalu berpindah-pindah sekolah selama ini. Sedangkan ibuku seorang peneliti yang jarang ada dirumah. Jujur, aku senang karena mempunyai keluarga yang serba mampu. Seluruh keinginanku diberikan, apalagi uang. Namun, karena kesibukan orang tuaku, jarang sekali ada waktu untuk bersama. Dan sampai saat ini pun, sangat sulit bagiku untuk mendapatkan sahabat. Sekalipun ada yang mau menjadi temanku, mereka hanya memanfaatkan apa yang aku miliki. Yah, begitulah..

Malam ini, aku cukup senang karena setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, ayah dan ibuku sedang berkumpul dirumah. Dan senangnya lagi, ibuku memasak makanan untuk makan malam kali ini. Karena biasanya selalu chef dirumahku yang memasak semua makanan.

"Tidak terasa kau sudah remaja ya, Yu." Kata ibuku sambil menyiapkan makanan.

"Ya, ya benar! Hahaha. Aku ingat sekali saat dia masih 4 tahun giginya patah karena jatuh dari sepeda dan masuk siring. " Ayahku tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat kejadian itu.

"_Ah, ayah masih ingat saja.. Lagipula itu kan waktu aku lagi senang-senangnya keluyuran naik sepeda.. Waktu itu aku lagi belajar standing, kau tahu? Tapi ternyata ada anak kucing yang menyebrang, lalu aku kaget dan kehilangan kendali, makanya aku jatuh! Dan apesnya tepat di sampingku ada siring yang cukup besar dan dalam. Hahaha."_ Jelasku sambil tertawa mengikuti ayahku.

"Baik, baik. Berhenti dulu ketawanya. Sekarang ayo kita makan." Ibuku mengingatkan.

"Itadakimasu!" jawab aku dan ayahku, serempak.

Tidak lama setelah itu, kami selesai makan dan melanjutkan obrolan kami. Dengan topik yang berbeda.

"Nak, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Ayahku bertanya.

"_Hm? Seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang spesial. Ada apa, ayah?"_

"Hoh.. Tidak, tidak apa. Hanya saja, kamu akan dipindahkan sekolah lagi. Ayah ada pekerjaan di luar Jepang, jadi kurang lebih 1 tahun ayah akan pindah-pindah dari negara yang satu ke negara lainnya. Maka dari itu, kamu akan dititipkan ke adik ibumu selama setahun."

"_Adik ibu? Maksud ayah, paman Dojima?"_

"Iya, Yu. Waktu itu kita pernah kesana. Kamu ingat kan? Inaba. Maaf ya, nak. Karena mulai dari minggu depan, ibu akan ada pekerjaan lagi. Jadi ibu tidak bisa mengurusmu.." Ibuku terlihat sedih.

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa bu. Lagipula aku sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri kok. Dan tentu saja aku ingat bu, aku kan pernah kesana waktu masih berumur 11 tahun. Belum lama ini kok." _Memang dari kecil juga mereka jarang memperhatikanku. Ya karena pekerjaan sih.. Tapi dihitung-hitung juga, aku sudah hidup lebih lama dari mereka, jadi tidak masalah.

Okay, jadi. Sejak dihidupkan lagi, tidak ada yang berubah dari diriku. Mulai dari bentuk fisik, sampai dengan sifat. Hanya saja, namaku berbeda dan aku tidak normal. Ya, tidak normal. Kenapa? Aku mempunyai 2 kepribadian. Yang satu, ya kepribadianku yang sekarang. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi... Brutal. Ya, aku akan menjadi brutal apabila aku marah. Waktu kecil, aku pernah hampir membunuh sopirku. Karena apa? Well, dia menjelek-jelekkan ibu dan ayah di depanku! Jelas saja aku marah. Dan keanehan lainnya adalah.. Setiap bulan purnama, aku menjadi werewolf yang liar. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud Yama dengan _tidak normal_. Aku benci jadi werewolf. Makanya, aku sedang mencari-cari Shouko, agar aku kembali normal... Ya, tidak pasti juga sih kalau Shouko akan mencintaiku kembali, tapi setidaknya aku akan berjuang, untuk kedua kalinya. Dan pastinya, aku harus mencari Shouko untuk minta maaf juga.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Yang jelas, kamu harus hidup mandiri disana. Dan jangan merepotkan pamanmu!" Perintah ibuku.

"_Iya bu, iya. Aku tidak akan merepotkannya kok."_

"Ya sudah, minggu depan kamu bagi raport kan? Ayah akan menyuruh sekretaris ayah untuk mengambil raportmu, juga mengurus kepindahanmu."

"_Iya, minggu depan. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan ke kamarku sekarang. Selamat malam, Yah, Bu." _Yahh, karena kesibukan orangtuaku, sampai-sampai setiap aku bagi raport, yang mengambil selalu saja bawahan ayahku.. Aku sendiri sih tidak peduli, tapi sebagai anak, aku juga ingin sekali-kali raportku diambil oleh orangtuaku sendiri. Masa bodo lah. Aku ingin tidur, ngantuk sekali...

"Yaa, selamat malam, Yu." jawab ayah dan ibuku. Serempak.

Sesampai di kamar, aku langsung menjatuhkan badanku tepat di kasur. Tidak lama setelah itu, ada perasaan aneh yang menerpaku. Jangan-jangan...

Betul saja! Baru saja aku melihat tanganku, kuku-kuku jariku sudah menjadi cakar yang tajam dan sudah banyak bulu yang menumbuhi tanganku. Ya ampun, aku baru ingat kalau malam ini akan ada bulan purnama! Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku langsung lari ke arah jendelaku dan lompat keluar tepat setelah aku membuka jendela itu. Dan lari jauh-jauh dari rumah. Karena aku tidak ingin melukai orang rumah, apalagi orangtuaku. Badanku sudah seutuhnya seperti seekor serigala, namun dengan ukuran yang lebih besar. Gawat, kalau sampai aku berubah sepenuhnya sebelum aku lari jauh-jauh dari sini, bisa-bisa aku kehilangan kendali dan...

Tiba-tiba pandanganku gelap... dan aku lupa kejadian setelah itu. Aku terbangun di dalam kamarku. Di samping jendela, tepatnya. Sekarang pukul 5 pagi kurang 17 menit. Celanaku robek-robek, dan bajuku sudah musnah entah kemana. Tanganku...berlumuran darah. Astaga, apa yang tadi kulakukan.. Ini sebabnya aku benci jadi werewolf! Aku menutup jendelaku dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan semuanya. Untung saja besok hari sabtu, jadi aku tidak perlu bangun pagi untuk sekolah. Setelah semuanya bersih, aku langsung tidur...

**Seminggu kemudian**

Sekarang, aku sedang berada ke stasiun kereta karena aku akan berangkat ke Inaba pukul 10 pagi ini. Berarti 25 menit lagi. Karena bosan menunggu dari tadi, aku memasangkan earphone yang kubawa di telingaku, mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaanku sambil menunggu kereta.

Setelah mendengarkan kurang lebih tujuh lagu, keretanya pun datang dan aku langsung membawa barang bawaanku ke dalam kereta. Aku duduk di pojok kereta dan aku pasang lagi earphone tadi ke telingaku. Sambil mendengarkan lagu, aku tertidur dan kemudian terbangun pada saat keretanya berhenti di Yasoinaba, stasiun kereta di Inaba.

Seturunnya dari kereta, aku langsung mencari pamanku yang ternyata sedang merokok di depan stasiun. Langsung saja aku menghampirinya..

"_Paman Dojima?." _Sapaku.

"Whoa! Yu? Mengagetkanku saja hahaha. Sudah besar kau rupanya. Bahkan tinggi badanmu saja sudah hampir membalapku!" Kata Paman sambil mematikan rokoknya dan tertawa kecil.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil saja. Tiba-tiba ada anak kecil yang memeluk perutku dengan erat dari belakang.

"Abanggg! Nanako kangen!"

"_Nanako! Mengagetkan aja.. Abang juga kangen lho." _Kataku sambil membalas pelukannya.

Baiklah, akan kujelaskan lagi. Pamanku namanya Ryotaro Dojima, seorang detektif di Inaba. Dan Nanako Dojima adalah anaknya yang masih berumur 6 tahun yang sekarang sudah kelas 1 SD. 2 tahun yang lalu mereka sempat datang ke Tokyo, sejak itu aku dan Nanako selalu bermain bersama dan kami menjadi akrab.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sedikit di depan stasiun, kami pun berjalan ke arah mobil pamanku. Sesampai di mobil, aku merasa ngantuk lagi lalu tertidur. Dan dibangunkan setelah sampai dirumah paman Dojima.

Dirumahnya, aku membereskan barang-barangku di kamar yang sudah disiapkan paman untuk aku tempati. Di kamar ini terdapat meja belajar di pojok kanan ruangan dan futon di depannya. Juga terdapat sofa biru disertai dengan meja di depannya. TV pun ada, walaupun kecil ukurannya, tapi dapat dihidupkan dengan normal. Setelah semuanya selesai kubereskan, aku menyiapkan seragam sekolahku untuk besok.

Setelah itu aku menonton TV di ruang bawah sambil berbincang-bincang dengan Nanako, pamanku membaca koran. Tak lama kemudian, aku mengantuk dan pergi ke kamarku untuk tidur. Malam ini hujan, tapi untungnya, tidak ada bulan purnama! Jadi aman, hehe. Besok aku akan mulai sekolah di sekolah baruku. Kalau tidak salah ingat, SMA Yasogami namanya.

Aku merebahkan badanku ke futon yang sudah kusiapkan, dan dalam sekejap aku tertidur, pulas...

* * *

**A/N: **Halo!

Mulai chapter depan, ceritanya bakal dibikin dari sudut pandang Yukiko. Saya selaku author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila ada kesalahan. Jangan kapok bacanya ^^v

Review dari kalian sangat saya butuhkan, jadi jangan lupa untuk review ya \(_ _\)


	2. Chapter 1

_**Yukiko's POV**_

"Hey, hey. Apa kau sudah tahu? Hari ini akan ada murid pindahan!"

"Apa iya? Wah, cowok atau cewek?"

"Dari yang aku dengar sih cowok."

"Ganteng, tidak?"

Ya, itu adalah perbincangan yang tidak sengaja kudengar pagi ini. Kelasku sedang heboh dengan adanya berita murid pindahan yang akan masuk di kelas ini. Apalagi para ceweknya, karena dengar-dengar murid pindahannya laki-laki, jadi mereka pada berisik bertanya seperti 'ganteng, tidak?' 'kaya, tidak?' 'pintar, tidak?' dan semacamnya deh. Ahh, aku sampai pusing mendengarnya..

"Oi, Yukiko!" tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilku dari belakang.

_"Hai, selamat pagi Chie." _kataku, sambil membalikkan badan ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

"Pagi! Cewek-cewek itu berisik sekali ya.." Cewek berjaket hijau-kuning ini langsung duduk setelah meletakkan tasnya di meja, tepat di belakangku.

Oh ya, namaku Yukiko Amagi. Murid Yasogami High School yang berduduk di kelas 2-2, dan murid yang bertempat duduk di belakangku ini bernama Chie Satonaka. Dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Dia ini orangnya ceria sekali! Keren, jago bela diri, dan punya banyak teman. Berkebalikan denganku, aku tidak punya banyak teman. Ya bukan karena aku kuper sih. Hanya saja aku diharuskan membantu pekerjaan orangtuaku, jadi aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mencari teman. Jangankan mencari teman, setelah bertahun-tahun aku tinggal di Inaba pun tidak terlalu banyak orang yang aku tahu, kecuali orang-orang yang ada urusannya dengan usaha orang tuaku.

_"Ya gitu deh. Soalnya aku dengar-dengar ada murid pindahan, cowok pula. Tentu saja mereka heboh." _kataku sambil melanjutkan membaca novel yang sedang aku baca.

"Hmm, begitu ya.. cowok ya.. menarik perhatianmu, tidak?" Chie menatapku sambil cengar-cengir.

_"Hm? Menarik perhatianku bagaimana maksudmu?"_ Aku bertanya, tidak menghentikan kegiatan membaca novelku.

"Ya begitu. Kau ini sudah 16 tahun, Yukiko. Tidak pernah punya pacar, padahal kau populer. Jadi aku berpikir, mungkin saja murid pindahan ini menarik perhatianmu. Maksudku, bikin kamu penasaran, begitu nona." Chie masih cengar-cengir sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

_"Chieeeee! Jangan menggodaiku terus dong! Pakai nona-nona segala lagi. Lagipula aku tidak populer dan aku belum butuh pacar, jadi hentikan pembahasan mengenai cowok ataupun pacar-pacar apalah itu. Dan justru pipimu itu yang menarik perhatianku!"_ aku langsung menaruh novelku di meja dan mencubiti pipi Chie sambil tertawa-tawa kecil.

"Adwuuwhh, syakwit nown!" (baca: aduuuhh, sakit non!) Chie ikut tertawa dan kamipun lanjut bercanda sampai akhirnya bel masuk sekolah berdering.

Tidak lama kemudian, wali kelasku, Pak Kinshiro Morooka yang biasa dipanggil King Moron oleh anak-anak sekolahan pun datang dan membuat hujan heboh di kelas ini. Aku lihat murid di depanku sudah menyiapkan buku cetak sejarah yang super besar dan tebal untuk dijadikan payung. Untung saja aku bawa kipas anti badaiku, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir kecipratan air hujannya King Moron.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA! Kalian tidak lihat apa kalau ada saya disini?! Malah berisik ngobrol sendiri-sendiri. Sudah, saya tidak mau buang-buang waktu. Oi, murid pindahan! Maksudku, sampah pembuangan dari kota! Sini kau!"

Ya, jangan heran kenapa dia dijulukin King Moron. Dia itu dikabarkan tidak suka dengan murid. Dia juga sangat galak. Kalau ada yang berisik saat pelajarannya, siap-siap saja mendapatkan air hujan dadakan.

Lalu murid pindahan yang dimaksud itu langsung masuk ke dalam kelas dan jalan ke arah King Moron. Hm? Aneh, atau bisa kubilang, unik? Rambutnya silver. Tapi entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau gimana, aku merasa dia mengingatkanku kepada seseorang. Tapi siapa ya? Ah, entahlah. Aku lupa.

"Cepat perkenalkan dirimu, pecundang!" King Moron mulai menghina-hina lagi.

"Yu Narukami." Kata murid pindahan itu. Berdiri di depan kelas. Memperkenalkan dirinya tanpa menghiraukan perkataan King Moron.

Hoh, jadi namanya Yu, ya.. Baiklah, dia membuatku kagum. Dia tidak menghiraukan King Moron, saudara-saudara! Tidak menghiraukan! Biasanya kalau ada murid yang dihina begitu oleh King Moron, paling tidak mereka kesal, ada yang melawan dan berakhir di ruang guru, tapi banyak juga yang menangis, apalagi para murid ceweknya. Sedangkan murid baru ini malah tidak menunjukkan emosi sama sekali. Dia hanya memperkenalkan dirinya sambil sedikit membungkuk ke arah kami, lalu dia melihat ke sekeliling kelas. Seperti ada yang dicari.

Tiba-tiba King Moron ngomel "Oi! Mengapa kau melihat sekeliling begitu? Mencari gadis cantik? Kau pikir akan ada gadis yang mau denganmu?! Ini sebabnya aku benci orang kota. Sudah ku duga, orang-orang kota memang berisi orang ganjen seperti kau! Baru juga mengenalkan diri, sudah mencuri-curi pandang dengan cewek di kelas ini! Ka-"

"Pak! Anu, kursi di sebelah saya kosong. Boleh dia duduk disini?" Chie memotong pembicaraan King Moron.

"Ya sudah, kau dengar dia kan?! Sana duduk!" Dengan semangatnya King Moron menunjuk-nunjuk murid pindahan itu dan menyuruhnya duduk.

Lagi-lagi dia tidak menghiraukan King Moron dan langsung berjalan ke kursi di samping kiri Chie.

Pelajaran hari inipun dimulai, dimulai dengan kebawelan King Moron dan diakhiri dengan pelajaran Sejarahnya Bu Sofue.

Setelah bel pulang berdering, seperti biasa, aku pulang bersama Chie.

"Yukiko, ayo kita pulang."

_"Iya, ayo."_

"Eh, gimana kalo kita ajak murid pindahan itu pulang bareng juga? Kelihatannya dia sendirian." kata Chie sambil menunjuk murid pindahan tersebut dengan dagunya.

_"Hmm, tentu. Kalau mau mu begitu." _aku mengiyakan saja. Kami langsung berjalan menghampiri Yu Narukami.

"Oi! Namamu Yu Narukami kan? Aku yang duduk di sampingmu tadi, Chie Satonaka. Salam kenal ya!" Ini sebabnya Chie punya banyak teman. Dia ramah dan tidak pilih-pilih teman.

"Oh.. Ya, ya. Tentu aku ingat. Salam kenal ya Satonaka. Err, dan gadis di sampingmu ini?" tanyanya, menaikkan alisnya sebelah sambil melihatku dan Chie, bergantian.

"Ini Yukiko Amagi! Sahabatku. Dan jangan formal begitu! Kau bisa memanggilku Chie saja kok."

_"Ya, aku Yukiko Amagi. Salam kenal ya Narukami. Maaf kami sudah mengganggumu." _kataku, sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Yukikoooooooo, kau membuatku merasa tidak enak.."

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak mengganggu sama sekali kok, lagipula senang rasanya mendapatkan teman baru di hari pertama pindah ke sekolah ini. Kalian bisa memanggilku Yu. Kurasa lebih mudah diucapkan." kata Yu.

Tidak lama dari itu, tiba-tiba handphone Chie berdering. Kami pun berhenti sejenak menunggu Chie mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telpon.

"Wahh, maaf! Barusan ibuku yang menelpon, dan aku disuruh ke Junes sekarang juga. Maafkan aku ya! Kalian bisa pulang berdua kan? Aku duluan ya, dadahh! Hati-hati!" sambil terburu-buru, Chie menjelaskan dan langsung lari ke arah Junes. Chie itu larinya cepat lho! Aku bahkan belum sempat bilang apa-apa dan dia sudah menghilang dari pandanganku.

Tinggal ada aku dan Yu. Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami pulang dan sepanjang perjalanan..._ Awkward. _Aku jarang mengobrol dengan laki-laki seumuranku, apalagi pulang bersama! Harus ngomong apa nih? Aku kebingungan, takut salah omong.

_"Err, anu... Rumahmu dimana, Yu?"_ dan akhirnya aku membuka pembicaraan.

"Nanti belok kiri di pertigaan pom bensin."

_"Oh, kalau aku belok kanan, ke tanjakan itu. Samping pom bensin." _Mampus aku, aku malah memberitahunya! Padahal dia kan tidak menanyakan rumahku dimana. Gimana... gimana kalau dia tiba-tiba jawab 'ga nanya' begitu?!

Tapi Yu hanya memegang dagunya sambil menganggukkan kepala. Sambil bilang ''Hoo.."

Untung saja perkiraanku salah. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Selama perjalanan kami hanya diam. Sampai akhirnya ada seseorang yang memanggilku dari belakang.

"Yuki!"

Aku langsung membalikkan badan ke arah suara tersebut, begitu juga Yu. Tiba-tiba ada seorang cowok yang tidak aku kenal berjalan ke arahku dan memelototi Yu.

"Yuki.. Kau.. apa kau mau pergi bersamaku?"

_"Maaf?" _aku kebingungan, kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengajakku pergi? Lagipula aku tidak kenal. Melihat dia pun aku tidak pernah.

"Cepat jawab! Mau pergi bersamaku, tidak?!"

_"...Maaf, tapi tidak." _aku menolaknya dengan halus. Apa sih maunya?

"Tch. Pasti ini semua gara-gara kau! Sialan!" katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yu dan berjalan pergi.

Yu tidak menghiraukan orang aneh tersebut, tapi memasang wajah bingung, walaupun tidak terlalu kentara.

_"Err, maaf ya Yu.. Omong-omong, dia itu mau apa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba.."_

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kau.. benar-benar tidak mengerti? Dia itu mengajakmu kencan. Ayo jalan lagi, nanti kesorean." kata Yu, mulai berjalan lagi.

_"Hah? Mengajak kencan? Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tidak paham kalau tadi dia mengajak aku kencan." _Aku benar-benar tidak paham. Dan kalaupun benar dia mengajakku kencan, apa cara menolakku tadi kasar, makanya dia bilang begitu kepada Yu?

"Ketidak pekaanmu itu bisa membuat banyak orang patah hati lho.. Baiklah, sudah sampai." Tak terasa sudah sampai di pom bensin. Dari sini aku harus naik bus kurang lebih 15 menit sampai ke rumahku.

_"Ya, aku akan menunggu bus disini. Hati-hati dijalan pulang, Yu." _kataku sambil melambaikan tangan ke Yu yang mulai berjalan.

Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arahku sambil teriak "Ya, kau juga!" dan lanjut berjalan tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi, tanpa sadar, mataku mengikutinya sampai dia hilang dari jarak pandangku.

Senyumnya tadi.. manis.

Aku baru tersadar saat bus yang akan kunaiki telah tiba tepat di depanku. Ah, kenapa aku malah mikirin dia sih? Aku langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, berharap itu dapat menghapuskan dia dari pikiranku ini sekarang. Aku langsung naik ke dalam bus dan duduk di kursi penumpang paling belakang. Di pojok belakang tepatnya. Selama di jalan, aku melanjutkan membaca novel yang tadi kubaca di kelas. Well, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan soal cinta-cintaan, tapi aku suka membaca novel atau komik romance, lucu ya?

Sesampai dirumah aku langsung disapa oleh staff-staff yang bekerja di rumahku dan aku menyapa mereka kembali. Hm, lebih tepatnya lagi penginapan sih, bukan rumah. Keluargaku mempunyai usaha penginapan di Inaba. Namanya _Amagi Inn_. Namun, khusus keluargaku, kamar kami terdapat di lantai 2. Lantai 1 adalah lobby, ruang makan tamu, dan ada hot springnya juga. Dan lantai lainnya adalah kamar-kamar tamu penginapan ini.

Sampai di kamar, aku langsung mandi lalu membantu pekerjaan ibuku, dan makan malam setelahnya. Selesai itu, aku langsung mengerjakan semua tugas yang tadi diberikan disekolah dan beranjak ke tempat tidur. Aku melihat jam, sudah jam 9. Entah kenapa tapi hari ini aku capai, dan rasanya kalau aku memejamkan mata 3 detik saja, mungkin aku akan tertidur pulas.

Hm, tapi kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan Yu ya? Mata abu-abunya, rambut silvernya juga. Entahlah, aku merasa terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Tapi yang jelas, aku tahu kalau dia orang baik. Aku memejamkan mataku dan langsung tertidur.


	3. Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya, di jalan ke sekolah, aku melihat teman sekelasku yang juga murid pindahan dari kota seperti Yu. Hanya saja dia pindah kesini pada semester kemarin. Yosuke Hanamura namanya. Ayahnya adalah pemilik Junes, supermarket besar yang ada di Inaba. Dia merupakan salah 1 teman dekat Chie, mereka terkadang suka bertengkar, tapi pasti baikan dan akur lagi. Tidak lama ini, dia pernah ditendang oleh Chie lho! Karena dia mematahkan kaset film kungfu kesukaan Chie. Apa ya judulnya? Trial of The Bacon atau Trial of The Dragon? Entahl- ASTAGA! Dia menabrak tong sampah! Masuk ke dalamnya dan bergelinding ke turunan yang ada di depan sana! Gawat, kalau tidak ada yang menolongnya bisa mampus berantakan dia di bawah!

Untung saja aku bisa lari cepat, jadi mungkin saja aku bisa menangkapnya sebelum tong itu menabrak dinding yang ada di bawah.

Aku langsung berlari mengejarnya untuk menghentikan tong yang berisi Yosuke tersebut, dan hap! Aku berhasil menangkap tongnya sebelum menabrak dinding.

_"Fuh, hampir saja.." _Dan aku tersadar kalau di samping tanganku ada tangan seseorang yang juga menangkap tong tersebut. Bersamaan denganku. Pantas saja tongnya terasa tidak terlalu berat. Aku sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat orang tersebut, yang ternyata.. Yu. Ya, Yu yang menangkap tong ini bersamaan denganku.

"Kau.. tidak apa-apa, Yukiko?" tanyanya dengan santai.

_"Emm, bukankah kau harusnya menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepada orang yang ada di dalam tong sampah ini..?" _aku menjawab sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke kaki Yosuke.

"Oh, jadi ada orangnya. Pantas saja kau mengejar-ngejar tong sampah ini sampai ke bawah." Dia tertawa kecil sambil mendirikan tong sampahnya dan membantu Yosuke keluar dari tong itu.

"Terima kasih ya kalian sudah membantuku. Dan astaga! Tong itu bau sekali! Dosa apa yang kuperbuat sampai-sampai aku bisa masuk ke dalam tong terkutuk itu di pagi hari yang cerah ini?!"

Syukurlah, tanpa ditanya pun aku yakin kalau Yosuke baik-baik saja. Aku dan Yu hanya bilang 'sama-sama' sambil tertawa kecil mendengar Yosuke berkata begitu. Kamipun mulai berjalan ke arah sekolah. Aku hanya diam saat Yu dan Yosuke berkenalan sambil berjalan.

_"Anu.. bukankah kita harus cepat-cepat? 4 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup." _kataku sambil melihat jam dan mempercepat langkah kakiku.

"Oh ya? 4 menit lagi? Baiklah, kurasa kita harus berlari.." kata Yu, menyarankan agar tidak telat. Kami bertiga langsung mulai berlari. Dan tepat setelah kami memasuki gerbang sekolah, bel berbunyi dan gerbang ditutup. Untung saja kami tepat waktu!

Kami memasuki kelas bersamaan dengan guru geografi kami, pak Yamada. Pak Yamada menjelaskan di kelas tentang ngarai Valles Marineris, yaitu ngarai terbesar yang ada di tata surya.

Tiba-tiba Pak Yamada memanggil Yu. "Yu Narukami. Dari pada kau melamun, lebih baik menjawab pertanyaan saya."

Aku langsung menengok sedikit ke arahnya. Dan benar saja dia sedang melamun, bahkan dia belum sadar kalau dia dipanggil Pak Yamada.

"Yu Na-ru-ka-mi.." Pak Yamada memanggilnya sekali lagi, lebih lambat dan lebih kencang suaranya daripada sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini Yu langsung sadar kalau dia dipanggil. Kurasa Pak Yamada akan menanyakan yang tadi ia jelaskan.

"Ya, Pak?" kata Yu, langsung melihat ke depan.

"Apa nama ngarai terbesar yang ada di tata surya?" Pak Yamada mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

"Valles Marineris, Pak." Whoa, dia menjawab tanpa ragu, dan jawabannya juga benar. Tak kusangka kalau Yu pintar. Padahal tadi dia melamun dan sepertinya tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Pak Yamada. Atau mungkin dia suka baca buku pelajaran ya?

"Hoh, bagus-bagus. Benar. Seperti yang saya jelaskan tadi, Valles Marineris adalah ngarai terbesar yang ada di tata surya. Baiklah, apa ada yang tahu ukuran dari ngarai ini?" Pak Yamada bertanya lagi.

Wah, ini aku tahu! Saat dijelaskan Pak Yamada tadi, aku sambil baca buku sedikit-sedikit, dan aku sempat membaca ukuran ngarai ini. Jadi aku langsung menunjuk tanganku untuk menjawab pertanyaan Pak Yamada.

"Baiklah, silahkan jawab, Narukami." lah? Bukannya aku yang tunjuk tangan..? Aku melihat ke arah Yu dan ternyata dia juga menunjuk tangannya. Kampret, aku didahului.. Aku langsung memutar bola mataku dan menurunkan tanganku.

"Kedalaman lebih dari 7 kilometer, lebar lebih dari 200 kilometer, dan panjangnya 4000 kilometer, Pak." dan jawabannya benar.. Well, aku agak sebel karena didului, tapi aku kagum. Cowok seangkatanku jarang ada lho yang pintar. Mungkin hanya 2, 3 orang. Dalam kategori pintar, maksudku cowok-cowok yang masuk ke peringkat 10 besar seangkatan.

Pelajaran selanjutnya adalah matematika yang diajar Bu Nakayama. Lagi-lagi Yu menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam pelajaran, dia mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Bu Nakayama dengan cepat dan benar. Yah, tugas kali ini lumayan susah, tapi aku bisa mengerjakannya, walaupun Yu sudah selesai lebih dahulu, tapi sekitar 3menit setelah itu aku sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Karena kami berdua sudah selesai, Bu Nakayama memberi kami soal masing-masing 2 soal dan menyuruh kami untuk mengerjakannya di papan tulis. Aku dan Yu mengerjakannya tanpa salah.

Saat kami berjalan menuju tempat duduk aku mendengar Yu berkata "Pintar juga kau." sambil tersenyum

Aku membalas dengan _"Hm, begitu? Kau juga kok."_ lalu aku duduk.

Saat istirahat aku duduk sendirian di kelas sambil membaca buku, sedangkan Yu, Chie, dan Yosuke ke kantin bersama untuk membeli makanan. Tiba-tiba ada lelaki yang datang menghampiriku. Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini. Dia tinggi dan berambut coklat.

"Amagi.. Anu.. Bisakah kau ikut aku ke belakang sekolah?" dia bertanya, menatapku. Wajah dan telinganya tiba-tiba berwarna merah dan dia langsung menatap lantai. Dia kenapa ya? Apa jangan-jangan demam?

_"Eh? Ngapain? Aku masih ingin membaca.." _Bukannya ke UKS, kenapa malah mengajakku ke belakang sekolah..?

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya disini, sekarang juga." katanya. Aku menaikkan alisku dan memiringkan kepalaku sedikit. Dia mau bilang apa ya?

Sebelum berkata apa-apa, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Lalu membungkukkan badannya. "Aku.. Namaku Daisuke Nagase!"

Setelah memperkenalkan dirinya, ia berbicara dengan sedikit jeda dalam kalimatnya. "Maukah...Ma-maukah kau me-menjadi p-" sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba ada suara perempuan menjerit dari pintu kelasku.

"YUKIKOOOOO! Kami sudah kembali, non." aku langsung melihat ke arahnya. Ternyata Chie. Ya, siapa lagi yang memanggilku dengan panggilan 'nona' kalau bukan Chie? Padahal sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu, huh. Yu, Chie, dan Yosuke berjalan ke arahku dan melihat Daisuke.

"Wah, ada Daisuke. Ada urusan dengan Yukiko?" Chie bertanya, Daisuke hanya bilang "Eh, p-permisi, tadi aku dipanggil." dan langsung pergi terburu-buru. Chie menatap Daisuke dengan tatapan bingung.

Jujur, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya tadi. Menjadi p-? P- apa? Jangan bilang kalau dia ingin menyuruhku jadi pempimpin upacara untuk minggu depan...

Ah entahlah.

"Menyatakan cinta?" Yu yang habis menaruh roti di mejanya, bertanya sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Pastinya!" Yosuke langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan untukku itu.

_"Hah? Tidak! Mana mungkin aku menyatakan cinta padanya, bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat dia."_

"Yukiko, maksud Yu itu, dia yang menyatakan cinta padamu." Chie menjelaskan. Aku tidak tahu benar atau tidak. Tapi kalau memang benar... Fuh, untung saja Chie dan yang lain datang ke kelas tepat waktu.

Aku hanya diam dan menunggu mereka bertiga menghabiskan roti yang mereka makan. Lalu kami berganti baju, tentu saja terpisah! Aku dengan Chie dan Yu dengan Yosuke. Setelah seragam olahraga Yasogami kami pakai, kami langsung berjalan menuju ke _gym_ sekolah. Hari ini kami main voli, anak perempuan dan laki-laki digabung. Dan beruntungnya aku, satu tim dengan Yu, Chie dan Yosuke. Setiap tim hanya terdiri dari 5 orang karena keterbatasan pemain. Di tim kami ada 1 orang lagi, namanya Labrys. Gadis cantik bermata merah dengan rambut panjang yang dikuncit dan berwarna biru keabu-abuan.

"Whoa, lihat siapa yang ada di tim kita! Wakil ketua osis!" Kata Yosuke sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dan lihat siapa anggota di tim ini! Tong sampah berjalan!" Labrys langsung tertawa, disusul oleh Yu. Dan aku, tentunya. Chie kebingungan dan aku menjelaskan kepadanya kalau kemarin pagi Yosuke masuk ke tong sampah. Chie ikut tertawa, lalu meledek Yosuke. Setelah itu kami mengobrol sebentar, menunggu giliran tim kami main.

Aku dan Labrys cukup dekat. Karena kami selalu sekelas waktu masih SMP. Makanya aku asik-asik saja mengobrol walaupun ada dia. Labrys sama seperti Chie. Ceria dan sangat perhatian dengan teman dekatnya. Hanya saja, Aku dan Chie sudah jarang bermain dengan Labrys. Dikarenakan kesibukannya sebagai wakil ketua osis.

Tidak lama kemudian, tim kami, dipanggil. Aku bertugas sebagai tosser, Yu sebagai spiker, Yosuke sebagai libero, serta Chie dan Labrys sebagai defender. Dan tak kusangka kalau Yu jago olahraga. Berkat anggota tim kami semuanya jago olahraga, kami unggul dibanding tim 4. Di babak pertama dengan skor 25 – 12, dan babak kedua dengan skor 25 – 7. Dan di pertandingan melawan tim 1, kami menang di babak pertama dengan skor 25 – 18. Dan di babak kedua, kami memimpin dengan skor 23 – 14. Tepat setelah aku mengoper, kami mendapat skor 24 berkat smash dari Yu. Aku melihat Yu tertawa senang.

"Ya ampun! Sudah berapa lama aku merasakan sesenang ini? Seru sekali!" katanya, sambil tersenyum lebar.

Manis. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku mengatakan kalau dia manis. Senyumannya manis. Aku terpana. Baru kali ini aku melihat seorang lelaki tersenyum semanis itu. Namun apes, saat aku sibuk melihatnya, ternyata saat Yosuke melakukan servis, bolanya meleset dan mengenaiku, tepat di wajah. Pandanganku buram dan menjadi gelap.

Aku terbangun di tempat tidur. UKS sepertinya. Dan aku kaget mendapati Yu yang sedang duduk di sampingku, membaca buku..

"Sudah bangun ya.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" katanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan menatapku.

_"Erm.. Tidak apa-apa kok. Yang lain, dimana..?"_ tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Mereka sudah pulang. Ini sudah jam 7, kau tahu?" dia menutup bukunya dan mengambil minum di dispenser yang ada di meja.

_"...Pantas saja diluar sudah gelap." _...Jadi dia menungguiku dari tadi?

"Yang lain tadi mengkhawatirkanmu. Yosuke meminta maaf. Tapi karena sudah terlalu sore aku menyuruh mereka pulang dan bilang kalau aku akan menungguimu. Ini. Minumlah." Kata Yu sambil berjalan ke arahku dan memberikan gelas yang ia isi tadi. Aku mengangguk dan langsung meneguk air yang ada di gelas tersebut.

"Oh, dan maaf. Tadi aku menggendongmu kesini dan memegang wajahmu tanpa izin terlebih dahulu. Hidungmu mimisan, jadi aku bersihk-"

_"Uhk!" _aku tersedak! Astaga, mereka semua melihatku mimisan! Aku malu. Tapi masabodo lah, lagipula bolanya tadi tepat mengenai hidungku, sangat kencang pula. Dan mengetahui Yu yang menggendongku.. Aku merasa darahku semuanya naik ke wajah. Wajahku terasa panas. Aku langsung menundukkan wajahku, takut dia melihat wajahku memerah. Detakan jantungku tiba-tiba jadi cepat. Perasaan apa ini..?

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" Yu langsung mendekatiku, memegang bahu kananku sambil melihat wajahku.

"Astaga, apa kau demam? Wajahmu merah begitu." katanya, disusul dengan punggung tangannya yang menyentuh keningku.

_"Tidak, tidak. Aku.. tidak apa-apa. Hanya masih pusing.." _kataku sambil menutupi wajahku.

"Begitu? Apa perlu aku menggendongmu pulang? Ini sudah malam, aku takut orang tuamu khawatir. Aku akan mengantarmu. Sini." Yu membalik badannya, memunggungiku. Bersiap-siap menggendongku.

_"...Tidak perlu repot-repot kok. Aku bisa jalan sendiri." _jawabku. Yu hanya bilang "Hm, baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Jalan dari sini kerumahku kan jauh. Dan lagipula kalau digendong begitu, bisa-bisa yang merah bukan hanya wajahku. Tapi seluruh badanku! Aku membereskan kasur dan membawa tasku. Kami berdua jalan beriringan keluar sekolah.

Jujur, aku memang pusing, kurasa aku berjalan sempoyongan. Dan tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memegang tanganku, menggenggamnya. Kulihat Yu dan dia tersenyum ke arahku. "Kau tidak mau digendong, tapi kalau begini tidak apa kan? Dengan begini, aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau kau akan jatuh."

Aku langsung menunduk dan mengangguk. Jantungku berdegup dengan cepat.. dan kurasa wajahku merah padam. Lagi.

Aku sedikit mencuri pandang melihatnya dari ujung mataku. Tunggu, untuk ke sekian kalinya aku ingin katakan kalau aku benar-benar familiar dengannya. Ya ampun Yukiko kau bisa menanyakan padanya sekarang. Kenapa malah pusing-pusing berpikir sih?

_"Hey, Yu.. Apakah.. apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya..?"_

Yu mengangguk. "Ya, pernah kok. Kau tinggal di Amagi Inn, bukan?"

Karena Yu tinggi, aku sedikit menengadah ke atas, melihatnya lalu mengangguk. Lalu kulihat Yu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau tidak ingat? 5 tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih berumur 11 tahun tepatnya.. Aku pernah kesini dan menginap di Amagi Inn. Disitu aku menemukan sahabat pertamaku di dunia ini. Dan itu kau, Yukiko." ia tersenyum pada akhir kalimatnya. Tanpa melepaskan tanganku..

_"AHHH! Sekarang aku ingat! Jadi kau si rambut mangkok! Pantas saja aku merasa seperti pernah melihatmu! Yah, rambutmu tidak begitu berbeda dari pada dulu sih hahahahahahaha!" _Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, sampai perutku sakit. Aku melihat Yu terkekeh, lalu dia mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Kau ini... Kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tidak melupakanmu.. nyatanya kamu yang lupa. Tapi untunglah aku bertemu lagi denganmu. Kalau bukan kau, aku tidak mungkin bisa banyak bicara seperti ini, apalagi sampai menggandeng tanganmu begini.." dia juga berhenti dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan tangannya yang kosong, sambil melihat kebawah lalu terkekeh.

"Maaf, mungkin ini berlebihan. Tapi sampai saat ini, orang yang mau berteman denganku tanpa melihat siapa diriku..hanya kau."

_"Ah.. Maaf maaf. Memang, saat aku pertama kali melihatmu di kelas, aku merasa familiar. Aku ingat dengan seseorang yang berambut abu-abu sepertimu, yang ternyata kau.. Tapi aku lupa namamu. Karena aku ragu, makanya aku bertanya begitu, tadi. Tapi sekarang aku sudah ingat kalau kau adalah orang yang pernah menolongku waktu dulu.. Dan lagi-lagi kau menolongku.."_

"Hm, jadi kau masih ingat bagian yang itu?" kata Yu, menggodaku. Aku meninju bahunya keras-keras, Yu merengek kesakitan.

"Aduhh, sakit! Astaga kebiasaanmu dari dulu tidak berubah-berubah ya.." katanya sambil memegangi bahunya.

_"Apa itu buruk..?"_

Yu menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak. Kau adalah wanita paling kasar yang pernah aku temui, tapi sifatmu yang itu lucu.."

Aku mencubitnya, lalu kami berdua tertawa.

Aku menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum dan berkata _"Tapi..makasih ya..."_

Sekarang aku ingat dengan jelas. Yu adalah sahabatku waktu kecil.. Memang hanya sebentar, tapi kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu itu sangat berarti bagiku.

Yu bilang "Ya, tentu." dan tersenyum lebar, lagi. Sama seperti waktu aku pertama kali bilang terimakasih padanya dulu...

Sepanjang jalan, kami tertawa-tawa mengingat masa kecil kami dimana Yu datang ke Inaba, mendatangi acara ulang tahun sepupunya. Seingatku namanya Nanako. Aku juga sempat bertanya-tanya tentang bagaimana kehidupan di Tokyo. Yu mengantarku sampai ke depan rumah. Wajahku panas lagi saat aku sadar kalau Yu masih menggenggam tanganku. Dan aku langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan sedikit menunduk, sambil bilang terimakasih lagi.

"Sampai jumpa besok. Cepat sembuh ya!" dan aku menjawabnya dengan _"Iya. Hati-hati!"_

Dengan begitu, ia membalikkan badannya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku dan berjalan sampai menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku langsung menuju ke kamarku dan mandi. Untung saja hari ini tidak ada PR, jadi aku bisa langsung tidur. Sebelum tidur, aku mengingat kejadian tadi. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak cepat dan lebih keras..

Untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.. Apakah ini mimpi..? Aku mencubit pipiku, dan terasa sakit. Sepertinya bukan mimpi. Ya Tuhan, terimakasih untuk mempertemukanku dengannya lagi. Sebelum tertidur, aku menyadari satu hal..

Aku jatuh cinta.


	4. Chapter 3

**Rabu, 14 April 2011.**

Hari ini aku berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi. Saat aku berganti sepatu di loker sekolah, aku terpeleset dan jatuh, tapi untungnya ada yang menangkapku. Dan saat aku menengadahkan kepalaku keatas untuk melihat siapa yang menangkapku.. Sungguh, aku kaget bukan main. Yu. Wajahnya mungkin hanya berjarak 5 cm dari wajahku.

"Hati-hati. Untung saja aku menangkapmu." katanya, disusul dengan cengiran khasnya. Sama seperti waktu masih kecil.

Aku langsung berdiri terburu-buru. Ya ampun, dia benar-benar berbahaya untuk jantungku!

_"...makasih."_

Akhirnya kami berjalan berdua menuju ke ruang kelas setelah aku menunggunya berganti sepatu. Saat Yu membuka loker sepatunya, aku dapat melihat beberapa surat. Cukup banyak sih. Mungkin 6? Dan suratnya dipenuhi dengan hiasan-hiasan seperti gambar hati begitu. Apa lagi kalau bukan surat cinta? Kejadian itu sukses membuatku terkejut. Yang benar saja, Yu baru pindah kesini 2 hari yang lalu dan dia sudah sepopuler ini?

_"Surat-surat tadi.. tidak kau ambil?" _tanyaku, penasaran.

"Nanti saja saat pulang sekolah." jawabnya, acuh tak acuh.

Tepat saat kami menaiki tangga, secara tidak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan adik-adik kelas yang kami lewati.

"H-hey... kenapa Yukiko-senpai dan Yu-senpai jalan berduaan begitu?"

"Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran?"

"Masa? Padahal kan Yu-senpai baru saja pindah kesini lusa kemarin! Kalau benar mereka pacaran, pupus deh harapanku.."

Dan ada juga yang bilang

"Tsk, murid pindahan itu bisa-bisanya memenangkan Amagi Challenge! Yang benar saja!"

Tiba-tiba lelaki disebelahnya tertawa dan berkata "Tentu saja, dilihat dari fisikmu, tentu kau kalah dengannya!" yang kemudian disusul dengan pukulan dari temannya tersebut.

Tapi aku dan Yu tidak peduli, kami berjalan dan sesampai di depan pintu kelas, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut hitam sepundak memanggil Yu. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas duluan. Karena aku tahu, pasti dia suka Yu dan akan mengutarakan perasaannya. Kenapa aku tahu? Wajah merona dan gerakan badan yang kaku. Sudah cukup jelas, bukan?

Entah kenapa aku was-was sendiri. Akan diterima atau tidak ya? Menurutku gadis tadi cukup manis..

_"Mungkin diterima.."_ Secara tidak sengaja aku bilang begitu. Dengan suara pelan tentunya.

"Apanya?" Yu sukses membuatku kaget. Tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di belakangku.

"Ah, maaf. Aku mengagetkanmu ya?" katanya, lalu menyiapkan buku-buku yang akan dipakai di pelajaran pertama.

_"Ya tentu saja aku kaget, secara tiba-tiba kau ada di belakangku begitu. Seperti ninja saja.. Eh, tunggu. Bukannya itu tempat duduk Chie?" _aku tidak mau menanyakan hal tadi. Bukan urusanku.

"Maaf kalau begitu. Hmm, ya. Kemarin Chie mangajakku bertukar tempat duduk. Katanya kau tinggi, jadi dia susah untuk melihat papan tulis. Dan aku setuju." Yu menjelaskan sambil menatap mataku. Dan lagi-lagi aku salah tingkah. Gawat, kenapa aku jadi tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku begini sih? Aku langsung menghadap ke papan tulis, memunggunginya, dan langsung menyiapkan buku-buku juga.

_"Hmm, begitu." _aku menjawabnya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Tidak lama kemudian, Chie dan Yosuke datang. "Selamat pagi!" kata mereka serentak.

Tumben-tumbennya mereka datang bersamaan..

_"Hoo..Jadi kalian berangkat ke sekolah bersama? Pdkt nih? Atau jangan-jangan sudah pacaran?" _Aku menaikkan alisku sambil melihat mereka berdua, bergantian.

Tepat sasaran! Wajah Chie dan Yosuke memerah. Mereka buang muka dan bilang "Tidak mungkin lah!" bersamaan.

Aku menahan tawa dan melanjutkan kejahilanku..

_"Mencurigakan... bagaimana menurutmu, Yu?"_ aku mengerutkan alisku sambil memegang dagu, melihat Yu, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku lagi ke arah Yosuke dan Chie.

"Seperti yang kau bilang. Mencurigakan.." Yu mengikutiku mengerutkan alis dan memegang dagu.

"Astaga, kalian ini ya.. Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis yang berjiwa laki-laki seperti ini!" Yosuke mengatakannya sambil menunjuk Chie.

"Jadi begitu... KAU INI YA!" disusul dengan tendangan keras di perut Yosuke yang sukses membuat Yosuke merengek kesakitan.

"Urgh..M-ma...af.." Yosuke langsung duduk di kursi terdekatnya, memegangi perutnya. Pasti sakit..

"Hmph, rasakan tendangan gadis berjiwa laki-laki se-per-ti-i-ni." Chie melipat tangannya dan meninggalkan Yosuke begitu saja dan duduk di kursi Yu yang sekarang menjadi kursinya.

Aku dan Yu mau membantu Yosuke, tapi aku dimarahi Chie. "Ngapain kamu membantu si bodoh itu?" katanya. Akhirnya aku duduk kembali di kursiku. Melihat Yu membawa Yosuke ke UKS.

"Err.. Mungkin aku menendangnya terlalu kuat ya.."

_"Sepertinya begitu.."_

"Tapi dipikir-pikir, Yu itu baik ya.. Mungkin dia terlihat cuek, tapi tidak saat bersama kita. Dan..kalian terlihat dekat. Bagaimana kalau kamu dengan Yu saja, Yukiko?" Apa yang dikatakan Chie itu benar. Tapi aku tahu kalimat terakhir yang Chie katakan hanya bermaksud untuk bercanda. Tapi hatiku menjawab, mau. Begitu.

Dan pada akhirnya aku menjawab dengan suara kecil, mungkin hampir tidak terdengar. _"kuharap.."_

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Chie menatapku dan aku hanya tersenyum _"Tidak kok."_

Yu kembali ke kelas bersamaan dengan berderingnya bel sekolah. Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran matematika. Dan seperti biasanya, kami diberikan berbagai macam soal yang harus diselesaikan hari ini juga. Hanya saja, kali ini tugasnya dikerjakan secara berkelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari 3 orang yang ditentukan oleh Bu Nakayama.

Beruntung aku satu kelompok dengan Chie dan Labrys. Sedangkan Yu sekelompok dengan 2 orang gadis. Apa itu dikategorikan sebagai 'beruntung' juga? Pasti jawabannya adalah ya untuk beberapa laki-laki.

_"Tsk.." _aku mendecak secara tidak sengaja.

"Kenapa, Yukiko?" Chie menanyaiku, disusul dengan Labrys yang menatapku, menunggu jawabanku. Mungkin heran, jarang-jarang aku berdecak.

_"Ah, anu.. T-tugasnya.. hahaha banyak juga ya dikasihnya." _Tidak mungkin kan aku jawab kalau aku mendecak karena aku kesal melihat Yu digodai oleh cewek-cewek itu? Aku bisa mendengar mereka memuji-muji kepintaran Yu, juga ketampanannya. Minta diajari tapi malah menempel-nempel sambil memandangi Yu, disusul dengan wajah yang kemudian merona.

Tunggu, kenapa aku kesal..? dan lagi, kenapa aku peduli? Karena tadi aku fokus memerhatikan Yu, aku baru sadar kalau sedari tadi Chie memanggilku..

"..ko...Yukikoooo!" tangannya memukul-mukul pelan pundakku.

_"Y-ya, Chie? Maaf, aku melamun tadi." _kulihat Labrys sudah mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Hoh, aku malah sempat berpikir kalau kau tidur dengan mata terbuka!"

_"...Baiklah, ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya. Labrys sudah sampai nomor 3 tuh." _Chie terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk sekali. Dan kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan 'tolong aku!'

Ya, matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling tidak disukai oleh Chie. Biasanya kalau sedang dijelaskan oleh Bu Nakayama, dia tidur. Dan sepertinya Labrys juga mengerti.

"Begini saja, aku mengerjakan soal nomor 1 sampai 17, Yukiko 18 sampai 34. Dan sisanya kau, Chie. Kerjakan sekarang." Labrys membagi tugas, memberikan 6 soal lainnya untuk Chie.

"T-tapi..."

"Astaga, aku hanya memberimu 6 soal saja. Dilarang protes dan kerjakan sekarang!" Ya, walaupun ceria seperti Chie, di saat-saat seperti ini, Labrys menjadi sangat serius.

Chie tidak protes lagi dan langsung mengerjakan tugasnya.

Sekitar 35 menit, aku menyelesaikan soal-soal tersebut. Dan memberikannya kepada Labrys untuk ditulis ulang di kertasnya. Aku melihat Chie dan dia baru selesai di soal nomor 39. Namun, saat aku lihat jawabannya, yang benar hanya 2. Jadi aku membantunya menyelesaikan dan membenarkan jawaban-jawabannya.

_"Chie... Kau harus belajar!" _Chie malah cengengesan.

Karena menunggui yang lain selesai, kami bertiga akhirnya mengobrol sedikit. Dan Labrys tiba-tiba mengajakku untuk bergabung dengan OSIS.

"Hey, Yukiko. Kau mau tidak, masuk OSIS?"

_"Hm? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"_

"Kami kekurangan anggota. Sedangkan tugas semakin banyak, jadinya kewalahan. Makanya aku butuh bantuanmu. Dan juga, kamu pintar. Jadi sudah pasti kamu mudah mengerti tugas-tugas yang kami kerjakan."

_"Aku mau saja membantu kalau aku ada waktu, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan OSIS. Ya kamu tahu kan, aku harus membantu Ibuku di penginapan juga.." _jelasku.

Labrys setuju dan bilang terima kasih, aku hanya mengangguk. Chie hanya diam mendengarkan kami sambil makan steak yang sudah terpotong kecil-kecil. Secara diam-diam dan tidak ketahuan Bu Nakayama tentunya. Dasar karnivora.

Labrys menanyaiku tentang Yu. Seperti "Kira-kira dia mau tidak ya masuk OSIS?" tentu saja aku tidak tahu jawabannya! Aku kenal dengan ketua OSIS SMA ini, dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Dan akhirnya Labrys bilang kalau ketua OSIS pernah bercerita bahwa keponakan dari tunangannya ada di kelasku. Ya, dia sudah punya tunangan dan berencana untuk menikah setelah tamat kuliah.

Tanpa sadar, mataku lagi-lagi mengarahkan pandangannya ke serong kananku. Walau aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya.. Aku masih bertanya-tanya kepada diriku. Kenapa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Atau mungkin ini hanya rasa suka saja? Yang akan hilang di kemudian hari. Dan lagi-lagi aku melihat salah satu dari 2 cewek tersebut memegang-megang lengan Yu. Apaan sih? Aku saja yang sudah kenal dia dari kecil belum pernah memegangnya! Eh, pernah sih.. Baru saja kemarin.

Aku mendengar Yu mendecak dan bilang kalau mereka _annoying._ Dan kemarin dia membiarkanku memegang tangannya? Dalam sekejap aku bisa merasakan wajahku menjadi panas dan langsung menutupnya dengan kedua tanganku, untuk menghindari pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Chie dan Labrys. Mereka berdua hanya menatapku bingung.

Langsung saja. Sepulang sekolah, lagi-lagi aku pulang bersama Yu. Chie sudah pulang duluan, dengan Yosuke tentunya. Di jalan, kami berdua mengobrol seperti biasa. Dan Yu cerita kalau pamannya yang paling muda menyuruhnya untuk menjagai tunangan pamannya.

Yu itu, walaupun biasanya diam dan terlihat cool, dia juga merupakan orang terusil yang pernah kukenal! Dia mengambil bandoku dan tiba-tiba mengacak-acak rambutku. Untungnya pelan, jadi tidak terlalu berantakan. Aku merapikan rambutku, lalu mengejarnya untuk mengambil bandoku. Tapi dia berhenti di depan Marukyu. Toko tahu yang menjual berbagai macam makanan berbau tahu. Mulai dari yang belum dimasak, sampai yang sudah. Biasanya penginapanku beli tofu disini.

"Ini, ambil!" Yu nyengir dan mengangkat bandoku tinggi-tinggi di tangannya.

_"Yang benar saja, itu terlalu tinggi! Kembalikan.." _protesku, mengerutkan alis.

"Iya, iya. Nih, ambilah. Aku beli ganmodoki dulu. Tunggu ya, aku akan membelikan _fried tofu _kesukaanmu." dia tertawa, mengembalikan bando merahku dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke dalam toko. Aku memasangnya lagi di kepalaku dan menunggunya di depan seperti yang ia minta.

"Wah, Yukiko. Kebetulan sekali bertemu denganmu disini." aku melihat ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata milik ketua OSIS.

_"Ah, selamat sore senpai." _sapaku.

Keiko Sakamoto, ketua OSIS yang sangat ramah dan pandai bergaul dengan siapa saja. Berwajah mungil, cantik dengan mata hitam, sewarna dengan rambutnya yang panjangnya hanya sepundak. Berhidung mancung dan berbibir tipis. Bergaya elegan selayaknya seorang Tuan Putri. Dia adalah wanita yang aku kagumi. Waktu kecil, aku suka bermain dengannya. Ia sudah seperti kakak bagiku.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Labrys, kamu mau membantu kami. Terima kasih ya. Oh ya, Yukiko. Apa di kelasmu ada yang bernama Yu Narukami?" tanyanya.

_"Sama-sama, Keiko-senpai. Iya, ada kok. Bahkan, sekarang dia sedang ada di dalam Marukyu."_ kataku, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke toko tersebut dan kembali memandang Keiko-senpai. _"Memang ada apa, senpai?" _tanyaku penasaran.

"Kebetulan sekali.. Tunanganku bilang kalau keponakannya, Yu Narukami, pindah dari Tokyo dan bersekolah di Yasogami. Dan aku dengar-dengar dari Labrys kalau dia pintar. Jadi aku berpikir untuk mengajaknya masuk ke Organisasi Siswa juga.. Jadi a-" sebelum Keiko-senpai selesai menjelaskan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti belanjaan jatuh. Aku membalik badanku untuk melihat, mendapati Yu yang menjatuhkan kantong berisi makanan dengan mulut menganga kecil, matanya membesar seakan kaget melihat hantu.

"S-Shouko..?"


End file.
